Farscape
Farscape is published by Boom! Studios. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Farscape #23: 14 Sep 2011 Current Issues :Farscape #24: 19 Oct 2011 Next Issues :none Status Monthly. Final issue is #24. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Farscape #24 Farscape #23 Past Storylines Red Sky at Morning Ongoing #5-8. Tangled Roots Ongoing #1-4. Gone & Back Third mini-series. Strange Detractors Second mini-series. Farscape First mini-series. Collections Hardcovers *'Farscape, vol. 1: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning' - Collects the first four-issue mini-series. - WorldCat - ISBN 1934506753 *'Farscape, vol. 2: Strange Detractors' - Collects the four-issue Strange Detractors series. - WorldCat - ISBN 1934506982 *'Farscape, vol. 3: Gone & Back' - Collects the four-issue Gone & Back series. - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865142 *'Farscape, vol. 4: Tangled Roots' - Collects #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865207 - (forthcoming?) Trade paperbacks *'Farscape, vol. 1: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning' - Collects the first four-issue mini-series. - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866211 *'Farscape, vol. 2: Strange Detractors' - Collects the four-issue Strange Detractors series. - - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866343 *'Farscape, vol. 3: Gone & Back' - Collects the four-issue Gone & Back series. - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866254 *'Farscape, vol. 4: Tangled Roots' - Collects #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866378 *'Farscape, vol. 5: Red Sky at Morning' - Collects #5-8. "Pilot’s homeworld is under attack! The crew of Moya gets a close-up look at the world that birthed their trusted navigator. But Moya is not the only ship that has made the journey to join the fight. Aeryn gets a shocker when she sees who else has arrived." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866386 *'Farscape, vol. 6: Compulsions' - Collects #9-12. "Two Leviathan crews, the outlaws on Moya, and a new crew of ex-Peacekeepers team up to take on a conspiracy that threatens the end of the Uncharted Territories. And one member of Moya's crew will be changed forever." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866394 *'Farscape, vol. 7: The War for the Uncharted Territories, Part One' - Collects #13-16? "The world as they know it is being taken over and destroyed by the Kkore, ancient beings from beyond reality that seem unstoppable. Newly installed as leader of the Peacekeepers, Aeryn Sun must battle this enemy by doing the impossible…trying to unite all the races of The Uncharted Territories!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866467 *'Farscape, vol. 7: The War for the Uncharted Territories' - Collects #13-24. "John, Aeryn, and the entire crew of Moya face their most dangerous adversary ever: the Kkore." *'Farscape Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #1-4, the original mini-series #1-4, Strange Detractors #1-4, and Gone & Back #1-4, plus Farscape: D'Argo D'Argo's Lament #1-4, D'Argo's Trial #1-4, & D'Argo's Quest #1-4. - History Continues the story from where the television series ended. Another series of mini-series, Farscape: D'Argo, covers stories set in the past of the Farscape universe. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Rockne S. O'Bannon. Writer: Keith R. A. DeCandido. Artist: Tommy Patterson. Publishing History First published in 2008. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 25 Jul 2009 - SDCC 09: BOOM BOOM: Announcements Galore from 2 Panels * 01 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040901-WordBalloon.html Word Balloon: Farscape's Keith R.A. DeCandido] (audio) * 12 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/030912-Farscape-Art.html Tommy Patterson: Bringing Farscape to Life for Boom] * 07 Jan 2009 - [http://robot6.comicbookresources.com/2009/01/boom-studios-chip-mosher-on-hexed-farscape-and-more/ BOOM! Studios’ Chip Mosher on Hexed, Farscape and more] * 04 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/ubb/ubbthreads.php?ubb=showflat&Number=530389 DeCandido Continues the Farscape Lore in Comics] * 19 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18121 O'Bannon on Returning to Farscape] * 25 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080725-comic-con-Boom-Studios.html SDCC '08 - BOOM! Panel Makes Farscape Fans Happy] * 19 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=154300 Boom! Studios Lands Farscape License] Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:TV/Movie Tie-in